XXXX and Be XXXXed
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: Young Allen was taken in by Teacher after a series of unfortunate events. Neither were aware of what the boy's friends Cheshire and Rabbit would do because of this. SemiAU, possible Allen x Teacher, one-sided Cheshire Cat x Allen, and one-sided White Rabbit x Allen. Rated M just to be safe.
1. The Boy Named (Alice)Allen

**Chapter 1:The Boy Named** **Alice** **Allen**

That night was cold and dark. It was to be expected, since it was only a week before Christmas. But that didn't stop David from shivering. He looked at the brown paper bag in his arms and smiled.

If the kids were happy, he was happy.

A blue cloak for Chelsey.

A set of pens for Stella.

Two new dolls for Letty.

A new purple ribbon for Rick.

The shops had been crowded, but it was worth it.

David smiled as he thought of his little charges' smiles on Christmas, and felt a warmth in his chest. That warmth had grown quite familiar in recent months.

Then he heard the sniffling.

 _How could he? Fathers were supposed to XXXX their sons-not hurt them!_

In the cold, dark alleyway, Allen wept. He wept for all kinds of things.

Pain.

Fear.

Hunger.

Cold.

And finally, his lost innocence.

He could still hear them.

And even though he couldn't see them, he knew they were still watching him.

Cheshire and Rabbit.

They had been there for him since he was a babe, tending to his every need when his parents wouldn't. Of course, they never worked together. That just never happened.

Until now.

Cheshire and Rabbit were beings that only he could see. They told him the secrets of the universe. The meaning of life-42, which translated to ShiNi, which also translated to Death.

When he was going to die-In 50 years, give or take a decade.

And even whether he would go to Heaven or Hell-Rabbit assured him he'd go to Heaven, while Cheshire insisted that neither Heaven nor Hell existed.

Even though no one else could see them, they were very much real.

But it wasn't until a few hours ago that he'd seen just how real they were.

But no. Now was not the time to dwell on such matters.

"Easy, Alice. Someone's coming." Rabbit warned him. He could feel Cheshire's paw on his head. Then, blackness.

David followed the sniffling into a damp alleyway, coming to the end of it just as the sniffling came to an abrupt stop.

Then he saw him.

A boy with fair skin, littered with bruises and scars and open wounds, and ratty, blonde hair. His shirt was torn in some places, and he wore no trousers. His lips were already tinted blue. But the boy's shivering told him that Death had yet to lay its claim.

David removed his cloak and wrapped the boy in it. It seemed to swallow him whole.

That was hardly any good.

He lifted the boy into his arms far too easily, and began walking, the bag in his arms now resting against his chest and the child's stomach.

Joshua and Rick would certainly appreciate a new boy in the orphanage.

Allen woke up to warmth. But that was all he could recognize.

What had happened to him?

Where was he?

How did he get there?

So many questions ran rampant through his mind. But he at least had the comfort of a name.

 _Allen. My name is Allen._

But what else? There was more to him than that-there had to be.

His thoughts were interrupted by the creak of a wooden door.

"Oh! You're awake so soon! I'm glad you seem to be doing well."

A man with long black hair and kind brown eyes knelt down so they were at eye level, even though Allen knew he was on a bed of some sort, while the man was clearly standing.

He placed a bowl of steaming broth on the table beside him.

"I prepared some warm broth for you. Do you feel well enough to eat?"

His voice was gentle. It left a small warmth in his chest.

Allen nodded.

"Now, first things first. What is your name? I don't really like mine, so please, just call me Teacher."

Allen nodded in both understanding and affirmation.

"…Allen. My name is…Allen."


	2. Orphans

**Chapter 2: Orphans**

At his desk, David frowned. It had been a full day since head found Allen. Somehow, he was disappointed when he found that no one had filed any reports since then. He knew it shouldn't have surprised him, but that did little to ease his worries.

Allen's constant silence wasn't helping, either.

If he had been anyone else, David would have been unsettled by how little the boy spoke. But he was himself, and Stella had acted the same upon her arrival.

Perhaps she could help Allen open up more? Or, if not her, then maybe Chelsey, or Joshua?

Even if they couldn't, David knew they'd want to meet Allen eventually.

Yes, that would do.

 _Knock knock_

"Stella? Can you gather everyone up for me? There is someone I'd like you all to meet."

David returned to the foyer to sit with Allen.

The boy was dressed in blue shorts with matching suspenders, striped stockings, and a white button down shirt. They were all that could be found on such short notice.

The clothes weren't all that warm, either, so David insisted that Allen wear his cloak again.

And they sat in content silence for a few moments more, until the sounds of feet on stairs alerted them to the other children.

Nervous, Allen looked to Teacher for support. The man just smiled at him , as the other children got into a neat, orderly line.

"Children, this is Allen. He will be staying with us for the time being."

Joshua was the first to react, instantly getting up in Allen's face.

"Yes! Finally! Another boy! I was SOOO lonely!"

Allen flinched. The green-eyed boy was so loud…

"Joshua..u-umm….I don't think he likes you being so close…."

A brunette in a worn red cloak. She seemed nice.

Chelsie bowed.

"H-Hello, Allen. My name is Che-Chelsie." She stepped back and let Letty-or was Rick here now?- take her place.

"Hi! Me and Rick are SO happy to meet you!"

She took Allen's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

She seemed loud, just like Joshua, but a nice kind of loud.

Finally, Stella took her place, gingerly pulling Letty to the side before turning to face Allen.

She curtsied.

"A pleasure, Allen. I am Stella."

She had a strange look in her eyes-as if she knew something he didn't. But maybe he was just being paranoid.

Allen spent most of the day in the library, reading. Joshua had tried to coax him out with promises of fun pranks, and Letty offered to introduce him to Rick, but frankly, he wasn't interested.

Allen wanted-no, _needed_ \- to know why he couldn't remember anything. The voices whispering in his head did nothing to help him.

" _For the love of-! CHESHIRE, YOU IDIOT!"_

" _Chill, Rabbit. I knew what I was doing. Besides, it's better this way, riiigghhtt?"_

" _How is THIS better?! Answer me!"_

" _Simple. He won't remember THAT, or anything leading up to it. Alice would only get hurt by those memories if I hadn't…"_

Somehow, those voices seemed familiar-almost comforting, but also sinister.

But what were they talking about? It couldn't have something to do with his memories, right?

No, certainly not.

They were just voices in his head, after all.

Closing his book-which, while entertaining, contained nothing of use-Allen put it away just as it was and slipped out of the library and went to his bedroom-down the hall, beside Letty and Rick's.

Perhaps a short nap would do him some good.


	3. Follow The Leader

**Follow the Leader**

He was in his room, in front of the closet. His blue notebook was on his desk, and his bed was neatly made.

But wasn't he just in bed?

Something brushed against his leg.

 _Meow_

A cat…?

"Why don't you open the closet, Alice?"

There wasn't anyone else in the room. Just Allen and the black cat. So who could have spoken?

"Why are you so surprised? There are plenty of talking animals in fairytales. And it's not like it ever bothered you before, right?"

'Before'? What was the cat talking about?

A whip like tail curled itself around his legs.

"Oh, you're confused, aren't you? Don't know what I'm saying, is that it? Well, I suppose you might find out if you open the closet, Alice."

Feeling uncomfortable at even thinking of turning his back on the cat, Allen placed a hand on the knob of the closet door.

"Well, go on! Have a peek inside!"

He opened the door, to be greeted with the smell of vanilla and honeysuckles. And a bright void of some sort.

There was a dizzying sensation, and a metallic ringing in his ears as he felt himself get sucked in.

 _ **XXXX XX X XXXXXXXXX**_

"….I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh, I already know. You want me to help you save him, right?"

"…."

"But if you open the door, you already know what'll happen. Is that really okay?"

 _ **XXXX XX X XXXXX-XXXXXXXX**_

He was in his bed. But this was not his room.

For starters, his room at the facility had a ceiling.

But here, there was just a black void. And the wooden floor had lots of gaps- gaps that would've never been at the facility.

Minding his feet, Allen crawled out of the bed and began walking along a hall- of sorts- careful, of course, to avoid the gaps.

It ended at an alcove, in the middle of which, was a humanoid figure with a tail and…cat ears?

The figure turned, and golden eyes stared at him.

"So, you've finally made it, Alice. Uueeeheehee! It sure took you long enough!"

Alice? Who was…Alice? Was the cat talking to him? But his name was Allen.

"You still don't get it? Good news for me! Hmm…but I suppose it wouldn't be fair if I didn't give you some sort of hint…hmm….."

There was a moment of silence before the cat grinned- a sharp-toothed, Cheshire grin.

"I took something from you. _You_ might want to get it back, but when you do, it'll only bring sadness. "

Even though his voice was serious and low upon saying this, it was quick to return to its almost mocking tone.

"Ueeheeheehee! That's all I can say for now!"

He swept out his arm and bowed.

"Toodles!"

And then disappeared.

There was a metallic ringing in his ears, and a strange tugging sensation, and then, just like that, Allen woke up.

The dream was still clear in his mind, so he decided to write it down in his notebook before it left.

 _The cat told me to open the door. And I listened._

 _And then…_

 _ **XXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXX**_

David was out in town, shopping, again, for Christmas. He had yet to find anything for Joshua, and he had to get something for Allen, too.

Not that he minded. It's not like money was any issue, after all.

And Allen was like a living puzzle- one he was eager to solve, but also willing to wait for.

David exited the small shop with a parcel in his arms. A sweater for Joshua, with a chain around the collar. Perfect to match that beanie he always wore.

As he walked, David allowed himself to get lost in thought.

Just how did Allen come to lose his memories? Was it something to do with the alley he was found in? And that warmth in his chest- that painful yet wonderful warmth. What was it?

Somehow, that feeling grew more intense with each child he brought into his care, but the growth seemed especially significant once he brought Allen in. Why was that?

Something crashed into his chest, drawing his attention.

"oh my! I do beg your pardon! Let me give you this as an apology!"

Another parcel was thrust into his hands, and the hooded figure who'd ran into him quickly ran past him and on his way.

How strange…

But he'd look into it once he returned to the facility. Speaking of which…

He looked down at his wrist-watch. It was almost time for him to get dinner started.

Yes, he'd best return now. There was still a little time before Christmas.


End file.
